A Little Mood Music
by AAnitab
Summary: Season two. Tony always gets on Kate's nerves. Add in a very… very long stakeout, a little mood music, and you get the recipe to both of them finding out that they can get under each other's skin in any number of different ways. Tony/Kate romantic smut.


Title: A Little Mood Music

Author: AnitaB

Author's Notes: I own nothing from NCIS and nothing I do own would be worth winning in a lawsuit. No money is made and no infringement is intended.

Everyone knows just how much Tony gets on Kate's nerves. Add in a very… very long stakeout, a little mood music, and you get the recipe to both of them finding out that they can get under each other's skin in any number of different ways. Kate/Tony committed romantic smut ahead. I am the queen.

A Little Mood Music

By AnitaB

She was going to kill him. She was going to kill him and hide the body from Gibbs. Kate could probably make Gibbs believe some other logical way for Tony to have permanently disappeared.

And if Tony didn't stop right now, Kate would have to try.

"In the Navy, you can sail the seven seas. In the Navy, you can put your mind at ease …"

"Tony, if you sing that damn song one minute longer, I'll put your mind through the dashboard."

"Come on, Kate. He hasn't left the house at night for days. We're stuck here 'til midnight and I'm bored." Tony turned to look at her, somehow multitasking enough to still be tapping out the song's rhythm against the steering wheel as he spoke. Kate wanted to break those fingers to make it stop.

"Be bored a different way. Knit, or clean your gun or something. But that song is driving me nuts. Once I'm insane, I can't be held legally responsible for the damage I do to your body."

A grin spread across Tony's lips and Kate knew she'd want to slap him for what she knew he was about to say. Kate was right. "Any excuse to touch me, huh, Kate?"

/\Well … maybe … no, bad Agent Todd./\ "Yeah, Tony. All my snappy comebacks and bad moods for all this time have all been me denying that I wanted you."

His grin got wider and one hand moved from the wheel to the back of her seat as Tony leaned closer. "Must be awful for you, Kate. To want me so bad and be so close all the time. Must just be dying to touch me, huh, Kate?"

/\Actually … no, bad fingers./\ Now Kate wanted to knit … or clean her gun. Her gun always steadied her hands, it would stop the weird itch in her fingers.

"I'd rather touch Gibbs or even Ducky. Go put your ego back in your pants, sport." The words had the desired effect, driving him back across the front seat so Kate wasn't able to smell his cologne. Or wonder how it might taste to on the strong lines of his neck.

"Yeah, I'd forgotten your penchant for antiques. Is that why you left the FBI? Too many 'good ole boys' to tempt you with little indiscretions?"

That must have stung him a little. The teasing smile that always followed his jokes around was missing. There was also a little more force in his grip on the wheel than was normal. But Kate couldn't make herself stop, not when her eyes kept noticing the way muscles all over his body moved. "Yeah, the Navy men are so much less distracting for me. They're all either married or openly gay." That got a reaction. Any tighter and the steering wheel might crack between his fingers. But something inside Kate couldn't let it stand, so eager to push just a little further. "Some of you overcompensate enough to hide it pretty well."

/\Uh-oh, Kate. Too far./\ One of Tony's hands gripped the seat next to her as the other flattened on the dash, trapping her against the car door. His face was suddenly mere inches from hers, bright eyes, five o'clock shadow and all. It forced a shuddering breath from her throat just to feel the heat of him so agonizingly close.

"Think I'm overcompensating, Kate? Or are you asking to find out for yourself how straight I am?" His eyes roamed her face, something she couldn't read flickering through them as they stopped on her lips. Two sets of lungs drew in shaky breath as Kate sat waiting, knowing with a sickening little twist in her gut that if he tried to kiss her … she would let him and love every second of it.

His expression slowly went blank as he stared at her lips then he was suddenly gone, retreating all the way across the seat to regrip the wheel tightly. /\That's Agent Caitlyn Todd, hiding from romance behind the U.S. military. Real good trick./\ Kate sat there frozen as Tony stared out the window and started singing again. "In the Navy, come on and join your fellow man …"

/\What in the hell just happened?/\ The strained silence held through another chorus of the song before Tony swallowed and tried to change the atmosphere. "So who do you think the woman who dropped off stuff to Gibbs at the office was?"

/\Back to normal, sounds good to me./\ "A woman he's grooming to be the next ex Mrs. Gibbs, maybe. She'd be his fourth and a redhead to boot."

"Does that make you sad, Kate? Hair not red enough to be the next ex Mrs. Gibbs yourself?"

Anger, anger was safe and comfortable. "So sad, Tony. I changed my entire career in the hopes to marry and divorce Jethro Gibbs. How about you?"

Tony's lips twitched into a dark smile. "Yeah, guess my hair isn't red enough either, huh?"

000

Two hours and 20 some odd snappy remarks, not to mention a couple dozen choruses of "In the Navy" later, Kate was again ready to strangle Tony. Maybe beat his head into the steering wheel a little. Even his voice was starting to irritate all her nerves. The way he kept saying her name and glancing at her with a smile made her hands itch to slap him. Or touch him. No, she meant slap.

"On the land or on the sea. Where you can learn to fly. Play in sports and skin dive …" Tony's sleeves were rolled up and Kate's eyes kept roaming back to watch the muscles in his forearms ripple as his fingers tapped. "Have you ever gone skinny dipping in the Navy, Kate? Just taken some seamen to a pond and …."

'Tony, don't … I will seriously have to hurt you."

He turned, grinning at her. "What, you wanna?"

Kate fought back the memory of Tony's chest and fought even harder not to imagine herself licking water from those hard, lean lines.

'Yeah, I'll have to see if Gibbs and I have the same day off next week," Kate quipped, trying desperately to change the picture in her head. To anything else. "I bet he knows all sorts of secluded little ponds."

'Oh Kate, you and older men. What's next, Ducky?" The grin turned to a sneer. "Missing your daddy, huh? Afraid you couldn't keep up with a younger man?"

Just one more word and she'd have to find some way to shut him up. How was the only question. If Tony kept talking, Kate would kill him.

"Is that why you left the FBI, fell for your…."

Kate didn't know how it happened. She didn't remember moving across the wide front seat, or taking Tony's face in her hands to plant her lips on his.

Kate had felt his instinctual shock in the instant before heat flooded her body, seeming to follow the stroke of his hands up her back and pouring down her skin from the eager press and movement of his lips against hers.

In all the times she'd imagined this, Kate never thought it would feel so unbelievably good. Feeling his arms tighten around her, Kate opened to the exploration of his tongue, groaning against his lips as she explored him in her own right.

Then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Tony's lips left hers, his hands caught her wrists, his warmth pulled away.

"Caitlyn." Her name had never sounded like that before and Kate was shocked and mesmerized by the combination of heat and panic in his eyes. /\Tony./\ "Kate, don't. Don't do it unless you mean it." Pushing himself farther back in the seat, Tony took his hands very deliberately off her arms and laid them on his lap.

Kate felt a cold ache invade her body at every point where he'd touched her. "Tony?"

"Just listen, okay, Kate?" Putting his hands back on the wheel, Tony looked away. "I know I've played a lot of word games with you. I've played games with women before. But not you. If we …" Tony stopped and turned to look at her. The expression in his eyes stole her breath. "It might not last or work, and we might even wish to hell we hadn't … but if we did it wouldn't be a game or a chase. It would be real and it would mean something."

From anyone else, those words would have been a horrible joke or an undisguised pick up line. But Tony … something in Tony's face, in every line of his body told Kate in no uncertain terms that he meant every single word. Her breath left her body and heat burned over her skin. "Tony … you want me, really?"

Tony's eyes closed and his hands clenched hard. "Caitlyn … yes." The low, strained rasp of his voice was just too much. This time Kate remembered crossing the wide front seat, remembered sliding her fingertips over the scruff of his jaw, remembered brushing her lips ever so softly over his.

"Tony."

White-knuckled hands released the wheel rapidly and flattened against the line of her back, pressing her closer. "Kate." The groan against her skin drove a shuddering breath from her lungs an instant before breathing at all became impossible. Tony was kissing her. And if it had been good before, now it was amazing. The urgent plunge and stroke of his tongue seemed to find nerves Kate and never known she'd had. The feel of his hands on her hips forced a low sound from her throat. He was trying to get her closer but something was in the way. Bunching two fistfuls of his shirt in her hands, Kate scooted backwards along the seat, dragging a willing Tony with her with a kiss.

"Thank you." Guiding her knee over his lap, Tony pulled her down over his hips, groaning into her mouth as she pressed harder against him. Kate felt a rasp of a sound pass her lips at finally feeling Tony's body tight against her own, cradled hard and urgent between her legs. It was so amazing to touch him like this. But it wasn't enough.

"Tony." Circling her hips against his, Kate rejoiced at his wordless groan, the tightening of his arms, and the arch of his neck. The need on his face made something inside her tremble and melt. /\Tony./\ Threading both hands into his hair Kate ran just the tip of her tongue into the hollow at the base of his throat, sliding her lips up along his skin to nibble at the line of his jaw. /\Oh, yes./\ Tony's entire body responded beautifully to the touch of her mouth, arms tightening, hips arching, breath catching in a hiss between his teeth.

"Kate." Now it was her breath catching in her throat, at the heat of his hands stroking up her back under her shirt. And this time it was her body responding to his in every cell, her hands fisting in his hair and her body arching in his arms. "I need … I need to touch you, Kate." Warm palms rubbed down the sides of her waist, moving around to the buttons at her shirt. "You feel so good."

Kate could only feel the same in return, but saying so wasn't possible. Her fingers were busy fighting open his buttons and her lips were opening eagerly to his. Tony beat her to the end of the buttons and flattened both hands against the skin just under her collar. " Tony … touch me." Kate felt her neck arch back as his hands smoothed over her shoulders and down her arms, pooling the fabric to the floor behind her. Curling her arms around his neck, Kate arched into the heated touch of his lips against the pulse in her throat.

The contact burned, but not nearly enough. Wordlessly, Kate fought through the last of his buttons, jerking his shirt open and off his shoulders to the sound of his groan. "Kate." His voice sounded so good wrapped around her name. But his hands felt even better easily working open the clasp of her bra and stroking over her curves. "Caitlyn." His lips found her nipple and Kate found her nails digging into the hard muscles of his shoulders.

"To-Tony!" Tony's hands tightened on her back, holding her trembling body close against his own as his lips smiled against her skin. Kate heard her own breath hitching in her throat at the feel of Tony finding each and every nerve in her skin with lips, teeth, tongue, and beard stubble. She could hear the broken sounds he was forcing from her lips with every move he made. Kate wanted, needed to make his breath catch, to watch his body arch helplessly. "Tony." Smiling down at him, Kate scooted back onto his knees, sliding her hands down his chest to his belt. "I need to touch you."

"God, Caitlyn!" That was it. That was exactly what she'd wanted. His hands clenching, his back arching, his voice breaking around the sound of her name. And the feel of his erection so hot and hard in her hands …. /\Tony./\ She had to have him. Kate simply had to feel this heat and need inside her. Fumbling with one hand for his wallet, she found and pulled out the condom she'd been sure he'd have. "Kate, god, yes, please." Groaning as Kate rolled the condom over his length, Tony worked like mad to open her belt and zipper, hurriedly dragging her pants over her hips.

"Tony." Reluctantly letting him out of her hands, Kate leaned back to help Tony peeled the clothes awkwardly down her legs and off. The look on Tony's face as she knelt over his lap completely exposed … god, no one, no one had ever looked at Kate like that before, with such need and awe. No one had ever reached out for her with trembling hands and a broken groan of her name like that before. "Tony." Hurrying back into his arms, Kate gasped at the heat of his hands on her skin, then groaned as one of those hands slipped up under her thigh to test and tease.

"God, Kate, please." Tony's hands curved around her hips, pulling her flat against his chest. "I need to feel you, Caitlyn. Come closer." She could feel him, the hard tip of him almost inside her. Curling her arms tight around his neck, Kate locked her eyes to his and ever so slowly pressed down onto Tony's length with a groan. She watched his eyes fall close and tasted the harsh rasp that fell off his lips. Tony's arms clenched, pulling her harder and tighter against him. All this was … it felt so …. "Don't move yet, Kate. I just need this. I just need to feel me inside you." Lips brushed hers with sweet tenderness. "Feels so perfect, Caitlyn." Tony took the words out of her mouth. Just like he was taking the breath from her lungs with the full deep pressure of him inside her. Closing her eyes and the tiny space between their lips, Kate lost herself in the soft stroke and press of this kiss.

It was soft and sweet and meant so much. This was perfect, but Kate still needed more. She needed …. "Tony." Sliding her hands along his jaw and into his hair, Kate shifted against him, gasping into his lips at the feel of him rubbing over all her nerves. She felt his body react just as strongly as hers, in the hiss of his breath and the clenching of his hands on her hips.

And the way he said her name. "Oh, Caitlyn … yes." Tony's lips caught hers and his hands stroked up and down her thighs, moving her hips against his own. Groaning helplessly, Kate followed the guidance of his strong arms around her, rocking above him. It was like she was melting everywhere he touched. Every place his flesh rubbed against hers. His arms were strong cradling her against his chest. His hands were warm and urgent on the curve of her hips. His lips caressed hers with soft meaning and sweet fierceness. His length inside her buried her in the touch of his skin, drowned her in his heat. It was breathtaking.

Breaking the kiss, Kate felt pleasure arch her neck, driving soft little noises from her lips. Helplessly moving harder against him, she dug her nails into the hard muscles of his shoulders with a groan. "Oh god, Tony." His lips followed both the sounds and the arch of her back lower, slipping the stiffened peak of her breast into the heat of his mouth. Tony was burning her alive and nothing had ever felt so good before. But it wasn't enough. Fisting both hands in his hair, Kate held him closer and fought for breath. "Tony … oh yes … Tony, please more. I … I need you … I need …."

"Caitlyn." The breathless rasp of her name on his lips was followed by an arm wrapping her tight around the waist, holding her close and still against him. "I have what you need." Softly kissing her lips Tony turned, laying her back along the seat without letting her out of his arms. "I am what you need." His weight pressed her into the cushion, wrapping Kate in him. "Caitlyn." The first thrust of his hips set her gasping, her head arching back at the depth of him inside her. At the rub of him over her nerves. "Kate … so close … I need to feel …." Tony kissed her deeply, running both hands up her body to tangle in her hair. "God, Caitlyn … come with me."

She was on the edge, clinging to Tony with every inch of her body. Wrapping both hands into his hair, Kate met his eyes with her own, breathless at the look on his face. She was shocked at the heat, tenderness and sheer personal need written over his features, and touched so deep inside that he didn't try to hide any of it. "Tony, so close, please!" Locking her eyes to his, Kate fought the pleasure riding her to hold the gaze, to let Tony see in her face what he'd let her see in his. Suddenly everything, all the feeling Tony was building up inside her, just got to be too much. Shattering in his arms with the cry of his name, Kate took him over the edge with her to the sound of his name against her lips.

Slowly relearning how to breathe, Kate reveled in the weight and heat of Tony, mindlessly rubbing lazy hands over his neck and shoulders. Before she'd slowed her heartbeat back to normal the muscles under her fingertips tightened, Tony lifted his head even as arms held her even closer. The look on his face as he met her eyes made her hands clench in his hair. "Tony."

"Caitlyn." Cupping a hand against her cheek, Tony leaned down to touch a soft kiss to her lips. "Let me hold you tonight, Kate. Come home with me."

Just the thought of it, of sleeping wrapped in Tony's heat, closed her eyes and pushed a groan onto her lips. "Tony." Lifting her lips, Kate pulled him down for a long, lazy kiss. Pulling back with a breathless moan, she met the questioning eyes with a smile. "I'd … I'd love that, Tony."

A joyous grin took his lips and Kate's breath. "Finally going to let me show you my apartment?"

Lying against and inside her body, naked and sweaty after amazing sex, and Tony gave her a little boy's eager smile at the thought of showing her his home. God, how had she kept herself from touching him for so long? Stroking hungry fingers over his shoulders and back, she brushed a smile of her own against his lips. "And your bedroom, and your shower, and …."

Tony's entire body moved against hers, driving a gasp up her throat and a shiver down her back. "And my bed."

Tony's bed … just the thought of it made muscles all over her body tighten and arch. Her legs squeezed tight around his hips, pressing the edge of his gun holster to the flesh of her calf. Gun. Work. Stakeout.

Gibbs. "Oh God, Gibbs is going to kill us, Tony."

"Maybe not. I mean, if he doesn't find out …." Planting one more kiss on her lips, Tony pulled out of her arms and her body with a groan. "I let you get dressed before our relief shows up. We both act normal." Hiking his jeans up over his hips, he took her hands to help her sit up. 'Then I take you home, and …" Smiling at her as she pulled her shirt closed, Tony mourned the covering of her skin. "…help you take it all off again."

Kate glowed under the stroke of his gaze over all the places he'd just touched and tasted. "Sounds like a good plan to me." Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him close for one more kiss, almost losing track of the plan in the process. "Oh, right. We were getting dressed, weren't we?"

000

It had been a wonderful plan, Tony thought with a half-buried smile. From the nearly painful moment he'd had to stop touching her at shift change to the equally difficult moment this morning when he'd let Kate out of his arms, it had been a simply amazing plan. Twirling a pen between his fingers, Tony treasured the memory of those same fingers stroking through Kate's hair and down the sweet curves of her body. Bracing his elbows on either side of his keyboard, Tony couldn't help but remember how Kate felt stepping into his arms in the shower, all warm and wet. Remembered how it felt to sleep with those arms wrapped tight around her. On their own his eyes crossed the walkway between their desks, locking themselves onto Kate where she sat apparently hard at work at her keyboard. So beautiful.

As if Kate could feel the heat of his eyes, she bit her lower lip and looked at him over the edge of her computer. Tony could feel the fire of her gaze licking over his lips and hands. Kate was sitting there in her professional little skirt and jacket thinking about his touch and his kiss. Wanting it as much as Tony wanted to give it to her. /\God, Caitlyn …./\ In about five seconds he was going to stand up, go drag his Kate into his arms and kiss her brains out … just as soon as his legs worked enough to stand up at all.

"DiNozzo, my desk. Now."

Tony felt muscles all over his back tighten and suddenly his legs worked just fine. Fear will do that. "Yeah, boss?"

"Last night's stakeout."

Standing almost at attention, Tony went into report mode. "The suspect arrived at 6:30 p.m. after driving directly from the air base where he works. No detours or stops. He then stayed indoors until Kate and I went off shift at midnight. Same as the last four days." There. Tony thought he'd kept his voice steady and matter of fact, giving no hint of the activity outside the suspect's house. "Nothing out of the ordinary." /\Only someone extraordinary and one hell of a first kiss./\

"Hmm …" /\Hmm… did Gibbs just say hmm?/\ Standing, Gibbs walked around the edge of his desk and Tony followed helplessly, feeling an invisible attack somewhere in the air. "No visitors, no distractions or interruptions?" His face was far too calm and blank for Tony's nerves. Gibbs could look like that when shattering a suspect's alibi.

"No boss, nothing."

One of Gibb's hands had disappeared into the inside pocket of his jacket and Tony was suddenly very nervous about whatever it was in there. The scrap of black lace that finally appeared affirmed the instinctual reaction of his every nerve. It was Kate's, and even after taking it off her body himself, Tony could only stare at it like he'd never seen it before. "So I guess the complaint person at the rental agency is going to finally hear a new one." A near shrug from Gibbs and the lace was about to disappear back into a pocket.

"Uh … boss?"

Before Tony could stop them, his hands reached out and snatched away the scrap of fabric, tucking it protectively into his inside jacket pocket.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Boss, I … I can explain."

"Don't. Just know if you ever fool around on the clock again, I'll know and you'll be off the clock. Permanently." /\I'm not fired?/\ "Understood?" /\Right now, anyway./\

"Oh yeah, boss. Understood. Never happen again."

"Be sure it doesn't." Tony watched with an overwhelming sense of relief as Gibbs stepped into the elevator and pushed a button. A relief that shattered at Gibb's words in the closing doors. "Get that back to Kate, will you?"

Tony just stood there, slack-jawed and dumbshocked as the doors closed. He continued to be a human statue until warm hands curved along his neck to hug him from behind. Kate's chin propped against his shoulder. Tony's eyes fluttered closed at the feel of her body pressed tight along his. "He … he … how did he …" Touching one hand to her wrist, Tony once again tried to form a coherent sentence. "Gibbs, he … he …"

"Knows. Yes, it looks that way. Like Abby says, Gibbs is like Santa Claus. He knows everything."

/\Well, he'd find out eventually./\ "So I guess that makes these your Christmas present." He felt her head tilt down and pulled the lace scrap half out of his pocket. Every muscle in the body pressed to his back twitched and moved, nearly spraining his wrist as she pushed his hand back into the pocket.

"Tony!"

"He'll fire us both if we do this here. Wanna pick up your gift tonight after work?"

Kate tensed up against his back, her hands hesitating on his arms before her fingers walked over his biceps to his shoulders and the line of his throat.

Her body against his, her hands on his skin. Tony could stand here forever with Kate touching him. "How 'bout you come by my place for dinner and drop it off." Kate's place. Caitlyn's bed. Touching her between her sheets. His brain misfired wildly.

"Caitlyn." He felt her shiver against his back at the low rasp of his voice before she pulled away, leaving his skin cold.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now get back to work before we're both off the clock permanently."

Tony watched Kate walk back to her desk with a gleam in his eye. /\God damn, I love that girl./\


End file.
